Antioch's Journal, Volume 3
|image = |mod = Undeath |type = journal |author = Antioch |location = Scourg Barrow |quest = Scourg Barrow (quest) Scourg Barrow }} Antioch's Journal, Volume 3 is a journal added by Undeath. It can be found on Antioch himself after he is killed during the quest Scourg Barrow Contents Entry eleven: Incredible. Even as we explore the depths of this ancient sanctuary, the darkness itself seems to resonate with the ancient power of the past. To think that Celedaen's sovereign, patron of Necromancers, the King of Worms himself once walked and commanded his faithful within these very halls. What secrets could we find here, waiting still - untouched for cenutries? The answer to the rituals I see lie within these walls, and I cannot rest until they are in my hands. Entry twelve: Lorwyn and Gyed summoned me, seemingly in a frenzy of excitement. After clearing the lower hallways of rubble all throughout the morning, we have uncovered what we believe to be inner burial chamber - and as if it were not intriguing enough - the chamber door itself is barred by powerful warding enchantments we have, as of yet, been unable to breach. Our spells and counter enchantments seem all but useless against this impenetrable barrier, but there must be some way to dispel it. We must search every inch of this ancient stronghold for the answers, and this powerful barrier only heightens my suspicions that what we seek lies secured beyond. Entry thirteen: Yet another transcendent discovery concerning the inaccessible chambers. After many hours of intensive and deliberate scrying magics, we have traced the wards and energies to its source, within the chamber. The spell appears to have originated from an exceptionally powerful sorcerer(s) who, if our investigations are accurate, are still within. While it is imperative we gain entry to this chamber and learn of who these occupants are and wether they are custodians of the secrets I desire, I cannot waste time here whilst these wards are active. I have assigned Solea and Voralndil to break the enchantments whilst I continue to scour these halls... Entry fourteen: Being so familiar with the contrivances of these ancient repurposed crypts, I was not so easily fooled by the seeming dead end we encountered where the caves terminated. These concealed subterrene passageways give me hope, for the Necromancers of Scourg Barrow must surely have valued these secretive vaults for the storage of bygone artifacts. The tome must be among them - I have come too far to grow lax in my search now! Entry fifteen: Blast it all! Many of the passageways off this chamber have collapsed or are made utterly impenetrable by debris. What if the tome was within one of those chambers? Could I be inches away from my goal, with only fallen masonry and earth in my way? I have set up a workstation here whilst we work to determine what lay beyond these passageways. Nothing can stand in our way - I am so very close now, I can feel the secrets calling to me! Category:Skyrim: Undeath Category:Skyrim: Undeath Books